Fall of a Hero: Deleted scenes
by Kraft58
Summary: Scenes that did not make it into the official story
1. Chapter 1: Blu, Jewel, and Jade

_**Author's notes: This was a sweet little scene from chapter 1 "The Hardest Words" at the very last second of the editing process. I felt the reaction towards Jade seemed a little bit to strong and feared that Jewel's and Blu's reaction to the baby would make her seem like she is the special or favorite child. Ultimately that favorite reaction would ultimately cause a lot of problems down the road of this particular trilogy. Since their first born daughter Rose plays an important part in the upcoming pieces of the story "Mostly Fall of a Hero" and "Jewel to the Rescue" **_

_** Chapter 1 deleted scene**_

The canopy groaned as it carried the heavy rain within the protective shield of tree tops. Despite the gloomy feel brought on by the day. Jewel let a cheerful smile pass her beak. She sat within the warmth of the hollow, doing very little except watching Kinski and Buster play a little game. In her wings she cradled the newest treasure to bless her life. A young female baby named Jade.

The chick cooed in her mother's wings as she opened her eyes to study her for a brief moment. Her light blue wings reached out for reassurance. Jewel rubbed her beak against the baby, wrapping it softly in her feathers. Jewel's eyes looked so delicate and filled with hope for her new baby. She continued to smile as she whispered in the young macaw's ears.

"You're the best of both of us."

The chick yawned and proceeded to drift off. Jewel continued to rock the baby, letting her grow more comfortable. She sang a very sweet melody for her.

"Mommy loves you

Yes I do

You bring my world light

Even amongst the gloom.

You're brothers, and sister, even your dad

Love it when you're happy, please never be sad.

Mommy loves you

Yes I do

You're the best of both of us

We tell you so true

You brought us joy, in times so dark

You're our angel

Sent from above."

The baby cooed as the last notes of Jewel's lullaby died away upon the breeze. Without another sound the chick fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night, my beautiful little girl." Jewel smiled, kissing the baby's forehead softly. She couldn't help but smile at the infant who sucked on her wing.

The blue macaw placed Jade within the small nest and issued for silence. The two macaws nodded their heads and seated themselves upon the bark. The falling rain caught their interest.

Not long after, Blu and Rose fluttered into the hollow and seated themselves down upon the wood. Blu worked his way over to his wife, extra cautious to avoid the slumbering baby in the nest.

"How are you?" Blu asked, kissing Jewel on the side of the beak. Jewel kept her eyes upon the baby.

"I'm fine." Her smile deepened. "The kids were behaved, Jade is sleeping content to be here with me, and now you've returned. How was your time with Rose, Pet?"

Blu didn't answer, he examined Jewel's expression. He formed an almost identical one. "She definitely is special isn't she?"

Jewel nodded.

"I can't really picture my life without her. Who would have thought she'd be the little speck of light that entered our lives, especially in such a dark time as that Jollo incident. I don't think I'll ever forget almost losing you."

Blu forced a confident smile and rubbed a wing across the nest.

"I don't think I'll ever forget the minute you told me you were pregnant again. It was one of the scariest moments of my life."

"So tell me, Blu," Jewel winked at him. "How was your quality time with our daughter?"

"It went well," Blu admitted. "I took her to see the spot where we named her. You know that place with all the flowers."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy Appears

Deleted Scene # 2

_**Author's Notes: This removed scene takes place during the closing paragraph of Chapter 5. It revolves around the mysterious cloaked individual and Jewel. **_

_**The reason this was removed was because I needed to shroud a bit of mystery into what kind of role this character would play. We already know he is going to be a villain from a scene earlier depicted in the chapter... but we don't know if he is what Amber was trying to warn Jewel about.**_

_**Here in this scene it becomes quite apparent that he is after Blu, and that mystery factor is cut out, which doesn't work for the story I'm trying to tell.**_

_**Chapter 5 Deleted scene: **_

_**A new enemy appears:**_

The band played the closing bit of music. Jewel held up her wings as the crowd roared in thunderous applause.

"Don't thank me," She smiled. "Thank Mr. Mister. He's the genius that came up with this song. It's an inspiration to lovers, and birds who can't fly. It touches every living person who is willing to listen to the song with his heart.

The crowd roared again as she lowered herself off the stage. Her eyes peered out at her husband. Her eyes widened as she glared past him, at a strangely robed individual. He looked like Amber, though he dressed in blue.

"Blu, watch out!" She screamed, rushing over to him. She held her wings up to shield him from the evil creature.

Blu eyes widened as he turned to shield himself from an expected attack only to find himself alone, surrounded by cheering creatures. He arched a curious eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little suspiciously. "Are you feeling okay, you're acting a bit strange."

Jewel peered around the room. The robed creature seemed to have vanished from sight. She held a wing to her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know. I could have sworn I saw something."

"Something bad?" Blu asked. "Please tell me we aren't getting involved in more trouble."

Jewel shook her head.

"I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen, really soon."

"Do you want to get some air?" He asked, "It's probably the humidity, it can play tricks on your mind."

Jewel nodded her head.

"I'll be back soon."

# # #

Jewel wiped her wing across her eyes. She shuddered as she thought about everything that had happened the past few days.

"It's probably, Amber's prediction." She frowned. "It's affecting my judgment."

A cruel laughter rang out from the darkness. Jewel froze as she realised she was not alone. She spun around to see the same robed creature. He chuckled to himself and held up his wings. His face hid carefully from sight.

"You can't protect him," he said, "The macaw will be mine whether you like it or not."

Jewel could feel her anger beginning to rise.

"He'll never be yours!" Jewel growled. "He loves me."

"Love...?" The creature laughed. "You're so pathetic! Don't you understand? Blu's path has been carved in stone. You can't change destiny. He will be nothing more than my obedient little puppet. But if you don't believe me, you'll just have to wait and see just how wrong you are. You'd better enjoy the time you have left. Because your little fairy tale will end before you know it."

"Jewel?"

She spun around to find herself wrapped in Blu's wings. Her smile deepened as she peered into his eyes. She could hear the beating of his heart. She became focused solely upon him. She forgot about the world around her.

"I love you, Blu." She smiled. "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3: Powerful Emotions

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is the lemon for story 4 "**All I Want Is You**" I apologize about the longer wait for this one, but I wanted to start the Dark Blu Saga as quickly as possible, and complete that before I moved onto this piece, so you would get an overall better understanding of why this was cut out of the original draft of the story._

_ One of the main reasons this scene became one of the many deleted scenes from the original story was to avoid going up to an "M" rating. I personally believe sex shouldn't be the main point of the story, and it really ended up bogging down the chapter, as well as the future portions of the story line. It added too much towards naughtiness, and not enough towards the romantic feeling I wanted to show between the two love birds._

_ With the previous prediction of Blu's fate being sealed in darkness, and an ominous feeling growing within Jewel. I wanted to focus more on that. The lemon itself seemed out of place and improper to do with such a serious event about to take place in the nearby future… with the appearance of the strange Blue robed bird in the samba club (ironically another cut scene which became scrapped at the very last second before posting the chapter) I needed Jewel to worry about him, not have sex with him. Knowing that, I considered the possibility that the lemon would make everything seem okay… there's no need to worry about Blu, which would ultimately hurt the story I was trying to tell. I feared that people would forget Amber's warning, and I simply couldn't have that with "Fall of a Hero" coming up next._

_ In this scene we see, Blu's anger rise for the very first time. He is able to harness it and use it to his own advantage. This is a peek at the future and what will ultimately happen to him. Jewel doesn't seem to worry, and that would make her a walking plot convenience, again something I wished to avoid. In the end, everything about this scene didn't make much sense on its own. So it needed to be cut._

_**Side note:**_

_I absolutely without any doubt SUCK at writing these kinds of scenes. So what you're getting here is the RAW unaltered version, the way it was originally written. I didn't go through my usual style of editing for several months. This is the way it's always been, and I hope luck is on my side today, with any luck it'll be readable for you guys. With very few errors… thank you for your co-operation and understanding._

_**Deleted Scene 3:  
Powerful Emotions:  
**_

Rafael jumped at the sound of a thunderous screech in his ear. He spun around flailing his wings in a futile attempt to beat his opponent into unconsciousness. His eyes widened to find Blu standing beside him with a mischievous smile.

"Blu!" Rafael gasped, "That was not funny, amigo."

"Sorry," Blu grinned, now feeling a little guilty by the cruel trick. "I just couldn't resist. Besides I still owed you one from way back in Luiz's garage."

"Yeah," Rafael nodded, "Well now we're even. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Jewel fluttered down from her hiding space. She couldn't help but giggle at the toucan's shocked expression.

"Yeah, well we couldn't really get interested in the music. I even had to sing a couple of songs. It really wasn't my cup of tea. I'd much rather spend some quality time with Blu."

"Oh, so the Romeo won you over did he?" Rafael grinned. He wrapped a wing around Blu and slipped to the opposite side of the bird. "That's my boy, what a gentleman. Good old Rafael taught you well."

Blu went bright red in the face. He toyed with his wings in an awkward manner. His voice trembled as he tried to form a complete sentence but found himself unable to do so. Both Rafael and Jewel laughed amongst themselves at the very sight of the socially awkward bird.

"Relax amigo. We're only having a bit of fun." Rafael grinned. "Like I said earlier, you already have a family so the deed is done. You're simply going in for a repeat performance."

"Really, you said that?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. She fluttered her eyelashes trying hard not to act too surprised.

"Yeah, he did." Blu blushed. "He said that earlier today right before you stepped out onto the branch and we left for the club."

Jewel peered at Blu a little shocked. Her jaw hung low as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Wait, wait, wait…" She held up a wing. "You knew about this?"

Blu nodded a little sheepishly, "Yeah, somewhat. I was too ashamed to admit it. Rafael is like my father. It's really embarrassing to hear from him."

Jewel formed a rather sly smile. She grabbed Blu's wing and peered into his brown eyes. Her sapphire eyes filled with delight at his honesty. She couldn't resist him, her heart skipped a beat.

"Well them, Pet." She cooed, "We really don't want to disappoint him do we? Let's go up to the private hollow and we can discuss this further."

Jewel raised her talons and grabbed Blu by his wing. Without another word she took to the sky and tossed him into a hidden hollow which rested out of sight from the rest of the grotto. This was where they had built their love nest, after the chicks had been born.

"Okay, Pet." She smiled. "Let's get this over with."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow and felt Jewel's wings wrap around his back. He watched as she pulled herself in for a passionate kiss. Blu closed his eyes and felt her beak open, her tongue prodded in and out, entering into his mouth.

Jewel pushed him over and lowered herself onto her stomach. She smiled and prepared herself for his embrace.

"C'mon, Pet." She cooed. "As Rafael said, it's just a repeat performance."

Blu swallowed a lump in his throat. Even after a full year, he still couldn't get his grasp around this sort of thing. He could feel his head fill with thoughts of how much he wanted her. His eyes darkened with lustful ambition.

"All right, if you insist." Blu sighed. "But you asked for it."

He spread his wings and pushed the female away from him. He forced a pleasant smile and flipped her onto her stomach. He waved his wings in a playful motion, smacking her tail feathers. He watched the joyful feeling spread upon the ends of her beak. He continued to smack her tail feather, listening to her giggle with each impact. He knew she watched him with her peripheral vision, and he could tell she enjoyed the rough housing and foreplay.

"I love it when you play rough." She teased. "Keep going that feels so good."

Blu nodded his head and shifted his body closer to his beautiful wife. He lowered his head onto her shoulder, his beak nestled against her ear. He moved his cloaca against hers and began to thrust. While doing this he continued to smack her tail feathers, forming a rhythm which sent chills down the female's back.

"Yes, oh my god! That feels so good." She moaned. "You've definitely improved since the last time we've done this."

Blu continued to thrust, picking up speed as her moan encouraged him, and filled him with excitement. He could feel the rush of energy filling his body. His dark eyes glistening as a wicked smile formed upon the ends of his beak. For some reason, an inner rage filled his heart, he used this to his advantage to drive himself onward with vengeful passion of primal instinct.

Jewel moaned and shuddered as she felt him continue his relentless assault on her cloaca. She enjoyed every second of it. The smooth movements weren't like the previous few times. Before he had been sloppy, and uncertain of what to do, but this time, he took command of the situation.

"Oh yes, Blu." She gasped as he pressed inwards with all of his strength. A shiver of excitement crept through her soul. "Keep doing that!"

"With pleasure, Jewel." Blu's voice called out from behind. "With pleasure!"

He continued to thrust, reaching his peak. He shuddered trying to hold off the climax, he winced as he felt himself release Jewel. The energy faded from his body. He slowed down and moved away from Jewel. He sat back and sighed.

"Well that was fun, I'm sorry I couldn't last longer." He admitted, toying with his wings.

"Don't be sorry," Jewel smiled. "That was how I wanted to spend our anniversary. Just you and me, alone together, expressing our love. Besides you're still injured, I didn't expect you to last as long as you did."

Blu lay back and closed his eyes. He listened to her breathing.

"Jewel," he said, yawning. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Blu." She smiled. "Let's hope we have many more to come."


	4. Chapter 4: Blu's New Attitude

_**Deleted Scene 4: **_

_**Blu's New Attitude!  
**_  
_This scene was originally in the final draft, but was cut at the very last second before publication to avoid an "M" rating. It focus's upon Blu right after the spell was cast upon him. Originally I wanted him to be completely changed from the good creature he was. I wanted him to be a cold hearted individual who wouldn't stop until his opponent's lay at his feet in a pool of blood._

_We see that in this scene. A monkey infuriates Blu, and we see Blu ultimately murder the marmoset. Ultimately though, I felt the scene proved to be way too strong. It was too much way too soon._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Marco cackled and raised the book to his face and proceeded to read the words aloud. Blu strained his ears as he attempted to hear the strange language which no longer exists upon the Earth today. The circle at his feet started to glow like wildfire. The muck erupted into flames singing his talons. Blu found himself jumping to avoid the extreme heat, but not even that stopped him from avoiding the pain. The runes on his heart started to pulsate. Blu fell to the ground. He let out an exasperated gasp. He twisted his body as he felt the pain course through his blood stream. In every way, it felt like he was dying. His heart seemed to pulsate in his chest, slamming against his lungs, and other bodily organs. Blu convulsed, his saliva dripped from his mouth, evaporating amongst the flames. He could see the monkey hold up his paws and point at the margays.

"Get him back up on his feet! Be quick about it!"

Blu couldn't stand the pain. With all of his strength, he ripped his wings free from the muck on the wall and grabbed the first two margays to reach him.

"Get away from me!" he growled in a voice that didn't seem to be his own. Blu's eyes widened as it rang in his ears. He formed a smile and tossed the felines away from him. Blu forced a scheming smile. The pain in his heart continued to intensify. But the pain seemed to be moving more towards his skull. The two marks on his face seemed to glow bright, blinding him temporarily. His hearing intensified. He could hear the turning of the pages amongst the confusion which erupted throughout the room. The monkey that had drawn the runes upon him continued to shout.

"Get over there! Hold him down! Do not let him move a muscle. Destroy him If you have too. I don't care-"

"NO!" Marco hissed. "Do not kill him! I need him alive!"

"But he's going to-"

"Delay that order!" Marco repeated. "Restrain him but do not kill him!"

The margays rushed throughout the room, attempting to keep Blu pinned down. None of them could. Blu continued to toss the senseless felines away, one at a time like they were nothing more than pieces of hay stuck to his coat of feathers. His wicked evil smile deepened as the runes dissolved. His heart stopped beating. He could feel nothing but hatred flowing through his soul.

The monkey pointed a paw at the fallen margays. His anger blanketed his face. He turned to his monkeys.

"Get over there and restrain him quick!"

A monkey charged forward ahead of the group, striking Blu's wing with a mighty paw. Before he could jump away he found the macaw's talon clamp onto his paw. Struggle as he might, he could not break free from the macaw's grip. The bird's razor sharp nails sank into his flesh, drawing blood.

"Let go! Let me go!" The monkey screeched.

The macaw cocked his head to one side. He cackled and nodded his head.

"You want to go?" he asked. "Very well, let's go!"

Those were the last words the monkey ever heard. The macaw slammed his skull straight into the wall. A sickening crunch sounded through the air, followed by the dripping of blood which stained the ground. The monkey would not move again. He lay slain at the hands of a bird.

Blu smiled and lowered his head. He fell to the ground exhausted from his ordeal. The monkey who dished out the orders rushed over to him and examined the burns in the rock from where the muck had been.

"What on Earth happened here?"

"Never mind the rock, is he alive?"

The monkey held a paw to the bird's chest. He shook his head sadly, at the burned marks in his otherwise perfect face.

"Well, out with it, is he or isn't he?"

"I-I-I don't know."

Marco slapped the monkey in the back of the head. His eyes burned viciously at the unfortunate creature.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is he alive or isn't he?"

"He has no pulse," the monkey frowned. "Not even a weak one, it's just not there at all. He also doesn't have a heartbeat. His breathing is normal, it's like certain parts of him died, while the rest of him remained alive."

Marco chuckled and folded his wings together. He could only really say one thing which slipped his mind.

"Excellent."


	5. Chapter 5: Picking a Weapon

_**Deleted Scene #5**_

_**Picking a weapon:**_

_A deleted Scene from Chapter 11 "Dark Side Rising" it deals with Blu right after the spell is cast upon him. Marco explains the purpose of picking the right weapon, and how each member of the Dark Robe Society had a unique weapon which suited his or her own personality. _

_Even though this is only a single bubble of dialogue, I felt it slowed down the pace of the story, and it didn't give that hook which would make the reader want to continue on. So I cut it out, knowing that the weapon he chose would be mentioned much later on during his attacks on Jewel and his friends._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Blu's eyes opened a crack as he noticed two creatures emerge into the tunnel where he remained pinned to the wall. His wings trembled as he fought his restraints. He grunted and hissed as he tore at the greenish much with his beak. Both creatures stood in admiration at the savage attacks. Blu held little concern for anything, even his own personal safety. His beak never stopped, even when he made contact with his own wing.

"He's vicious." The monkey gasped. "I've never seen anything like it. He doesn't even feel pain."

"He's wonderful," Marco chuckled. "He is the perfect soldier. He will guarantee the birth of my New World Order."

Blu shifted his attention to the two creatures and cocked his head to one side. He heard every single word they said. His beak twisted into a savage snarl and leaned out in an effort to bite them.

Marco stared into Blu's eyes which burned out fiercely as they shifted so easily from being completely emotionless, to that of a vengeful and hate filled creature. They were no longer the chocolate brown they once were. Now they appeared blacker than the night, with bright red irises which seemed to glow with a mystical light.

"Let me go!" Blu hissed. "Let me go!"

The hawk raised his wings to calm the enraged creature. His voice rang out in a soothing tone.

"Calm yourself, my friend." He said. "We don't mean you any harm. We only restrained you so you couldn't harm yourself."

"You mean me no harm?" Blu cackled. "I had a hand in slaughtering your pathetic little group of brothers… and you mean me no harm? That's a good one, I almost laughed."

"Yes," Marco nodded. "Their deaths were a necessary loss. We've got much more important things to worry about now."

"Yeah," Blu spit, continuing his attempted attack upon the hawk. "Like where is my daughter!"

"You'll see her," Marco grinned. "But first I want to play a little game with you."

"A game?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "What kind of game are you referring too?"

"Oh a little thing called conquering the whole of Rio. Are you interested in helping me?"

Blu continued to glare into the eyes of the robed creature.

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"If you help me, I will let you see your daughter. I will also give you a position of power amongst my new order."

"Tempting," Blu nodded his head. "What do you suggest we do?"

"If we are to last in our little game, and if you expect to see your daughter, you must first prove your loyalty. There are a few creatures out there that pose a significant threat. In fact you know them quite well. They are your friends, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and the always lovely Jewel. I want you to defeat every one of these creatures. Make them know the meaning of pain, but leave them alive."

Blu's smile faded as he contemplated the request. He shook his head.

"And what If I decide I don't want to leave them alive? What if I want them to suffer?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I could live with that. The decision is up to you. I'm leaving you in charge of this little operation."

Blu's smile formed back on his face. The veins in his head swelled as he pried himself from the greenish muck. He landed on his talons, and cackled insanely. The macaw moved forward and stood beside his new master.

"So you will let me do whatever I want? I like the sound of that."

Marco peered at the monkey for a moment and snapped his wing like a pair of fingers.

"Go and fetch my new brother one of our many robes. I think purple should suit him just fine."

The monkey scurried off to do as the hawk suggested. With two murderous birds now on the loose, he didn't dare to question any order given to him. He feared the consequences should he enrage either one of them.

"There is one thing though," Marco said once they were alone. "You must choose a weapon."

"A weapon?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "What kind of weapon are you referring too?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be anything. Each member of the Dark Robe Society held a unique weapon which suited their personality. Amber used her head, Roger used his strength, I use my wing blades… what will you use?"

Blu's eyes scanned the room for a couple of minutes. He formed a pleasant smile as he saw two long sharp pieces of metal. They looked perfect for slicing his opponent's open like a knife going through butter.

"I want those…" he said. "I could use them for my wings underneath one of your robes. Take my opponent's by surprise. They won't know what hit them."


	6. Chapter 6: Another Passionate Night

_**Deleted Scene 6:**_

_**Another Passionate Night:**_

_This is my 3rd attempt at writing a lemon. I'm hoping that I am slowly making some progress in improving in this subject. If I'm not than please tell me. King of Ownage has got me a little worried, but since I heard from several people that I shouldn't listen to him because he insults everyone, when compared to the rest of the big name people giving me praise (like Rapture at Sea, Blisterz, and a lot more). I'm the kind of person who wants to take a Negative and turn it into a Positive._

_Anyways I've decided to go a different route this time and have Jewel join in, instead of having Blu do all the work. (A personal request given by BluJet the MacawHawk) _

_As for why this scene was cut, just like the last two lemons, it was too avoid an "M" rating. As for the other reason, I feel that it takes away from the overall feeling of romance that I am trying to depict in these stories. I do not think this type of thing should be the central focus of the story. And these tend to stick out like a sore thumb which hurts the overall progression of the story I'm trying to tell._

_Anyways I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Jewel smiled and grabbed hold of Blu's wing. Without a word she began to pull him towards the exit of the club. Blu struggled to free himself as he became more than a little shocked by what she seemed to be doing. His voice trembled out for a brief moment.

"W-W-What are you doing?" he asked. "W-W-Where are we going?"

Jewel peered back and winked at him.

"We're going home. So I can show you my appreciation for two beautiful songs."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel pulled Blu into the hollow and pushed him onto his back. The blue macaw twitched a single leg as he peered up at her. He rubbed his tail sourly and frowned at his wife. He seemed rather hurt (not physically, but emotionally) by her sudden attack on him. He couldn't grasp the concept of what she appeared to be doing. He arched a curious eyebrow and took notice of the seductive look in her eyes. She placed a wing upon the nearest wall, and leaned her body to give it a natural glisten in the moonlight. She wanted to look stunning for him, an effect which obviously seemed to work every time. From the look on her face, Blu could see that she was thinking dirty thoughts, but would this lead to another case of round about mating?

"Um, Jewel… are you okay?" He arched a curious eyebrow. "W-W-What are you thinking about?"

Jewel didn't make any advancement towards him. She let her tongue prod out of her beak and dampen the ends of her beak. She allowed the saliva to dampen her beak, giving a natural smoothness to it, almost like a human girl wearing lipstick.

"I told you I would show you my appreciation, Pet." Jewel teased. "You gave me two beautiful songs. So now it's my turn to give something back."

Before Blu could answer, Jewel charged at him, planting a long drawn out passionate kiss. She wrapped her wings around him so he couldn't pull away, like she had when she broke the spell. This time he did not struggle. He shifted his wings, drawing them to her back. He rubbed them down her spine, and let her lower herself on top of him.

She seemed to tremble a bit in his embrace. He opened his eyes noted the tears rolling down her face. He removed his wings from off her back and wiped the tears for her. He frowned and turned serious for a moment. He could see the conflict in her eyes. She really wanted him, but something deep in her heart suddenly just snapped. He dared to ask the question, hoping it wouldn't below the intimate mood set into place by the female.

"What's wrong?"

Jewel kissed him again, continuing to cry. Only when she finished, did she shake her head and lowered her head onto his chest.

"You've been gone so long. I thought I had lost you when Marco cut you down in cold blood. I never ever thought we would be able to share another minute like this. It's like a dream came true."

Blu nodded in understanding. She wasn't crying tears built up from sorrow instead they were tears of happiness. In that moment, he realised how lonely she felt when he died. How she never even attempted to replace him. She dreamt of the moment they would be together again, and now they were. Their love couldn't be contained by the grave. Her feelings for him proved to be so strong, that he could feel it even in Limbo.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "For everything you've been through while I was gone. I'm sorry for your suffering. I would have kept it from you if I knew how things would have played out."

Jewel held a wing to his beak. She continued to shed her tears, but she didn't want to hear him apologize.

"Don't worry. Let's just enjoy the time we have together. Let's be mates once again."

Before Blu could respond, Jewel flipped Blu over onto his stomach. She climbed up onto his talons and used them as a stepping stool. She lowered her Cloaca onto his and started to rub it gently. This time she would be the one to take command. Just like how she dreamed it would be when they were reunited in the afterlife. She found herself filling with pleasure, thankful that she didn't need to wait that long. Flesh, blood, fatigue, and perhaps even clear perspiration which might resemble human sweat, everything her body could muster, she would use to her advantage

Every fibre of her being filled with intense pleasure as she continued to rub her Cloaca against his, picking up momentum with each and every moment that passed. She panted, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want anything to cloud her vision of him, the happy look on the ends of his beak, the pleasure which coursed visibly through his entire body.

"You like that, don't you, Blu?" She teased.

Blu nodded his head. He didn't speak. He couldn't. The senses he felt were too overpowering. He threw Jewel off from him and rose up onto his own set of talons. He peered at her and lowered himself on top of her this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked more than a little curious.

"It's my turn." Blu grinned. "You haven't been the only one dreaming of this day. I've thought about this for every second since we parted, and it became worse when we reunited. I long to be this close to you… I wish we could be this close for the rest of eternity."

Jewel nodded her head. She liked the sound of that. In her own way she wished the same thing. She loved this intimate closeness between the two of them. She loved being wrapped in the comfort of his wings. She loved everything about just being together.

"Well…" she arched a curious eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Blu didn't respond. He simply lowered himself further until his beak came into contact with her Cloaca. Blu began to move his tongue around, taking in the flavour he had yet to experience. Jewel moaned, hammering her wing off the ground from the sheer delightful feeling.

"Yes… Yes…. Pet… you do that so well!"

Blu continued lashing his tongue all across Jewel's Cloaca. She continued to moan as the pleasurable feeling continued to rise within both of them. They could feel the intensity beginning to rise. They seemed symbiotic in their movements. Like a single cell beginning to multiply into two. Before long Blu tired and started to move his own Cloaca up to reach hers. He rubbed it gently, thrusting as he made contact with it. He couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't stop himself. The last time, he had been injured and he needed to end it off prematurely. But this time he felt perfect. He would keep going until he reached his maximum peak.

Faster and faster, he rubbed his Cloaca against Jewel's. He could feel perspiration dripping from his wings. He panted, struggling to catch his breath. But he didn't care. He could feel his climax approaching fast. He started to slow down, gasping for air. He became shocked to see Jewel duck underneath him and grab him from behind.

"Oh no, Pet. Not this time!" her voice rang out in a determined whisper. "This time you're mine."

Jewel grasped Blu's rib cage and tightened her wings so he could not escape from her, climax or no climax. She pressed her Cloaca against his and continued the rubbing process. Blu winced as he could feel the sensation surging through him. He felt tired, but he didn't want it to end. He also didn't want to risk upsetting Jewel during their first romantic encounter since his resurrection.

"Oh, Jewel." He gasped. "I c-c-can't believe how you managed to take over complete control of this situation."

Jewel tightened her grip on Blu's rib cage and rubbed harder. She panted heavily. Her eyes glistened over with delight. She continued to let her moans fill the air, hoping to re-ignite the energy within Blu's body. Before long she found herself climaxing, and she dropped herself and Blu to the ground.

Both macaws panted as they lay next to each other, exhausted, but more in love than ever before. Blu peered at Jewel with a sly smile.

"My ribs hurt…" he teased.

"Hey," Jewel playfully shoved him with her wing. "I told you, I like to play rough."


End file.
